


Bad Day

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: April Fools, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/M, but if i did so today it would ruin the joke, ferb is a bachelor, i'll fix the tags tomorrow, jokefic, plot twist at the wnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: Vanessa has had a terrible day.While waiting for her fiancé to pick her up, she runs into an old friend who's truly become a different man. (WARNING: surprise ship at the end)





	

K here we go

 

It was a bad day. Her fiancé and her were having a fight, she had spilt coffee on her white skirt, the files on her computer had been deleted.

Overall, it had just been one giant, terrible bad day.

 

Vanessa sighed, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face as she waited for her fiancé to pick it up. Oh, and her car had been totaled on the way to work. Crazy driver...

She texted Monty once more before putting her phone away, looking up at the sky. She sat on the curb with a huff and glanced around. She looked to the grounds studying it.

She was aware of someone walking up beside her and standing there, their presence oddly familiar. She squinted and turned, glancing at the stranger. Her eyes suddenly widened and she stood abruptly, her mouth wide opened.

It, it was Ferb! The little nine-year-old boy she had watched grow up over Skype. Once she had moved away and gone to college, she never really saw him anymore. Most of their conversations were over text and Skype, but he hardly looked like how he did over a computer screen. His face and neck were much thinner, and his hair was more well groomed. His shoulders were broad and he had muscle that shrunk down into a well trimmed waist. Currently, he wore a casual suit, a white undershirt with a black over coat. 

He glanced up when he saw her jump. 

"Oh, hello Vanessa! Haven't seen you in awhile."

Yeah, he still had that thick British accent.

She swallowed a bit. "Y-Yeah! It has been awhile! You really look, different."

Ferb glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. "Different? In a good way or a bad way?"

"A good way of course!" Vanessa said, collecting herself.

Ferb shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Maybe I lost weight, that's what some people tell me." 

Vanessa nodded, looking down again. It was way more than weight, it was the hair, the stylish attire, the well-built form. Everything had changed, he aged like a fine wine, getting better as he matured. He even had a bit of stubble over his face.

"I guess so," Vanessa said. "What's with the fancy outfit?" She asked.

"Oh had a business meeting, that's all," Ferb said, adjusting the cuff of his sleeve. "Hard being the owner of my own company."

"Wait, what? Aren't you, twenty years old? Did you like, form a company the moment you got out of high school?" Vanessa asked.

"You'd be surprised what I did in high school and after," Ferb said. He looked to her. "What about you? Still with Monty?" 

"Yeah...you could say that..." she said, fiddling with a lock of her hair. "What about you? Got anyone?" She asked, trying to be more casual than what she was hinting at. 

"Well-"

Ferb was stopped when Vanessa was startled by a fly that had landed on her. She fell into him, stumbling on her high heels. She landed within his arms, looking up at him. He was smiling, laughing to himself.

"My, aren't you clumsy?" He asked with a soft smile. He gently pushed her to her feet. She stood and smiled at him, her hands still in his. 

She smiled, half embarrassed, half flustered. "Yeah...a little clumsy,.." she said. She knelt down to pick up the papers she had dropped.

"Let me help," Ferb said, kneeling down and picking up the unsorted documents. "You know, they make these great inventions called 'computers.' Really revolutionary, lets you store your documents virtually and only have to carry around one thing."

Vanessa laughed, taking her papers from him and standing. She pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"You know, you look good in something besides black," Ferb said, standing up and fixing his sleeves again.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Vanessa asked, shooting him a playful glare. He looked back with an amused look.

"I mean seeing you wear blue and white looks good on you," Ferb said. Vanessa him a friendly shove with her hip. 

Ferb ran his fingers through his hair, glancing up at the sky. He then went into his pocket and pulled out his phone. There was a text on it, but Vanessa couldn't exactly see who it was from.

"Well, my ride's going to be here soon," Ferb said. He looked to her. "Do you need a ride/" Ferb asked.

Vanessa shook her head. "So, will I see you around sometime?" She asked. 

"Sure, coffee sound good? I don't drink it, but I know you do," Ferb said. Vanessa nodded, a smile over her lips. He remembered something about her!

"Sounds good!" She said. She glanced away, turning back to him.

"Ferb I-"

A loud HONK came from the street as a mustang pulled up. Ferb grinned.

"Well, here's my ride. Wanna text the details later?" Ferb asked. She nodded.

She was surprised to see Phineas sitting in the driver's seat, sunglasses over his eyes.

"Hey Phineas," she said.

"Hey 'nessa," Phineas said. Ferb climbed in, and...kissed Phineas. Vanessa blinked, stumbling back a bit. She was taken aback. Was Ferb serious?!

"Oh, right, you didn't hear...Vanessa, you know Phineas, he's my boyfriend now..." Ferb saidm his arm over the driver's seat.

"W-wow...really?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah...incestuous, and definitely one of the more weirder things in our life, but hey, it's been working out great!" Phineas said. "Yeah...sorry if this is a little...eh..."

"Oh no, it's fine!" Vanessa said, trying to compose herself. "It's all good! I'm happy for you both!" She smiled at them. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, Ferb's treating me to sushi," Phineas said, leaning into Ferb's shoulder. Ferb's arm moved to be wrapped around Phineas.

"We should go, I'll see you soon! We have to talk about that coffee!" Ferb said. 

"Yeah...totally..." Vanessa said. Ferb nodded at her.

Vanessa watched the two drive-off. She looked down at the ground. Taken by his step-brother, what a surprise. Just something else to add to this bad day.

Monty pulled up a few minutes later. She got into the car and slammed it shut.

"Bad day?" Monty asked as he began driving. She sighed harshly.

"You have no idea..."

**Author's Note:**

> APRIL FOOLS
> 
> yeah, i know, i'm bad.


End file.
